The Little Mermaid: Grelliam Edition
by Tirnel
Summary: Grell is swimming along the shore when she spots the handsome human Prince William. Now she must become a human and win his love after making deal with the Sea Witch. Based on the Little Mermaid and the Book of Murder Side Story


_Based on both the little mermaid and the book of murder side story._

William was walking the shore; trying to get his mind off his troubles. As the prince, he was now being encouraged to marry, but no one interested him. He was tempted to simply to leave his duties, but he couldn't do so. He needed to marry a princess and be a proper king.

Annoyed, Grell, the youngest and sexiest of the mersisters swam dangerously close the shores and the surface. Her family didn't see things her way. She wanted so desperately to meet a human. She wasn't content with her world, despite being a princess in her realm. However, her only purpose in her life was to be married off to a neighboring kingdom. And this was made difficult by the fact that she wasn't naturally born a female and she wanted to marry for love. So she swam close to the humans, which was frowned upon, and dreamt of a life on land to soothe her. That's when she spotted...him! Oh, he was gorgeous! He was dressed rather regally and she guessed he must be some form of royalty. Ducking behind a rock, she watched him from afar. After all, she wasn't stupid. She didn't want to end up in a fish bowl or on a platter.

Of course William wasn't alone. His attendant, Ronald, had to go with him everywhere. Ronald would have preferred visiting the local taverns to meet local girls, but he was bound by duty. As William walked, he thought he heard a splash and stepped closer to the some rocks to investigate.

The man unexpectedly looked her way and she quickly hid behind her rock before ducking under the surface of the water. She didn't think he had seen her. Oh, she wished could though, so he could revel in her beauty and fall in love with her.

There was nothing there, and he felt foolish for looking. He had no idea what he had been expecting, and Ronald was looking more bored. "Come on," William said, "Let us return to the castle."

Grell's breath caught in her throat. Her heart raced with excitement at almost having been caught. Wait a moment. He was leaving? Should she splash around and make more noise to get his attention? Hmm...perhaps not. Perhaps he will come tomorrow.

As he walked away, he paused and saw a curious spray of water. It would look odd for him to go back and check, but he decided he would return the next day. Of course, that mean another evening of seeing potential brides lined up for him.

She hummed merrily all the way home and all the rest off the day. When questioned by her siblings, she ignored them and went about her business. She was rejected by another suitor, but she didn't care. She only cared about her prince. The next morning found her up bright and early. After applying some lip rouge, she swam for the coast. She waited for a long time before their was any sign of life beyond the wildlife.

While she waited, leaning upon a rock jutting up put the water, she sang an old song from her people.

As William walked along the shore, he was happy to have finally managed to ditch Ronald for a change to be by himself. He could hear the birds, but then then a new sound reached his ears. It sounded like a song, and he allowed his feet to carry him closer to the source.

Grell still lay on the rock, sunning her top half as she fiddled with an ocean bloom. Tiny crabs scurried about beside her head as she sang. She had begun to dream about her new found love as she waited and wondered what he was like. Grell flipped her tail in delight. Oh what wouldn't Alan, her handservant think. He would chastise her, in doubt. She really needed to get Alan a new hobby. In fact she also knew of a palace guard who was also in need of one.

There was someone with brilliant red hair sitting on a rock nearby. It appeared that they were wearing some sort of tight, green dress as they lay there happily. William cleared his throat as he wondered if this was the singer. "Hello?" he called.

Grell started, letting out a shriek she launched herself off the rock, plunging into the water. Whoever it was, she was definitely seen this time. She peered up from the depths of the ocean. It was him! Hello. She believed that was a human form of greeting. Oh, what she wouldn't give to understand more human at this moment. Not to mention have a pair of those legs. If only she could get some, but where...

He was not easy to shock, but he couldn't help but gasp when she jumped into the ocean. He hadn't meant to startle her, and he didn't want her to drown. He rushed to the rock and looked down into the water, but she was no where to be found. He was about to dive in after her when Ronald ran onto the beach.

"My lord!" he panted. "There you are, at last. I was so worried when I couldn't find you. If you disappear, I get punished...erm," he noticed William's position. "What are you doing, my lord?"

"I saw someone on this rock," William said, "But then she jumped into the ocean. I'm afraid she might drown. How good can you swim, Knox? I'm afraid I can't swim a stroke."

'Then why were you jumping in?' Ronald kept his sarcasm to himself. "Yeah. I can swim. But there is no one there."

"I wasn't jumping in," William replied, "I was just seeing if I could pull her out, but I don't see anyone now. Maybe I just imagined it all." He sighed loudly. "What are you doing here?"

Ronald rolled his eyes. "You know why. Your father doesn't want you unattended."

"It's not like I can cause him any issues," William said, "Very well. I suppose it is time to return, but I would like some alone time tomorrow. I will not tell my father if you won't."

"I'd rather not risk getting in trouble, but perhaps we can compromise. I'll keep my distance and keep to myself."

"That will be acceptable. Until tomorrow then."

Grell took one last look at her prince and sped off to a dark place in the ocean. A place where few dared to venture. In this place dwelt a sea witch. It was said for a price, he would grant people's wishes. She approached his supposed lair and called out. "Hello?"

A low chuckle greeted. "Fu..fu..fu." Tentacles slipped out into the light until the mysterious creature known only as Undertaker fully appeared. "Oh, a little merperson," he mused, "This must be my lucky day. My sharks were growing a tad peckish."

"Please give me legs like a human!" she blurted out. She didn't fancy being shark food, but she wasn't going to leave without trying.

"Legs?" he asked, "Why would I do that? Not to many marathons down here." He laughed at his own joke. "I have the magic," he said, "but my magic isn't free?"

"I'll give you anything! My voice! How about my voice?" She could find other ways to communicate with her prince without her voice.

"Why would I want your silly voice?" he asked, "I have one of my own. No, I desire something far more precious. I want supreme laughter."

"Eh?!" Grell was stunned. "I have a fabulous voice, I'll have you know! Fine. What sort of things make you laugh?"

"Jokes are the key to prime laughter," he said.

"Well. I do know one joke that is pretty good," she said and took a moment to gather her thoughts.

"There were a mollusk and a sea cucumber who were both friends with a clam. The clam mistreated his friends, and one day, when the clam demanded that both should buy him a pearl, the mollusk looked over to the sea cucumber and said With fronds like these, who needs anemones?"

He yawned. "I've heard that one before," he said, "Some chap named Marlin."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "Okay okay, fine." she thought for several minutes before saying, "Jokes about unemployed people are not funny. They just don't work."

Despite himself he giggled. "Well," he said, that is a bit of a laugh, so I will help, but there will be conditions."

She squealed happily. "Yes! I accept!"

"You haven't even heard the conditions," he said, "I will give you legs, but only for one week. After that, you will belong to me. Secondly, I do like your hair - especially the color. I will take that vibrant red and leave you with mousy brown while you have legs."

"My beautiful red hair?!" Grell took hold of a lock that was draped on her shoulder and caressed it. She was torn, but she finally relented. "I accept."

He chuckled again as he turned to retrieve the ingredients from his cave. In truth, he only had to use one or two things, but he liked to make his potions as nasty as possible. Soon, he had mixed up his concoction. "Are you ready?" he said, "And you understand the terms of our contract?"

"I'm ready."

He gave her the potion and clipped off a strand of her hand to seal the contract. Now, all she had to do was drink.

Grell took the potion and drank. She gagged and made a face at the taste. At first, nothing happened, but before she could speak, pain ripped through her. Her gorgeous tail began to split, the fins on her body began to disappear. Her airways constricted and she found it hard to breathe. Suddenly her gills were no longer allowing her to breathe underwater. She needed to get to the surface. Grell struggled to work her new limbs to swim up. Her vision grew blurry and eventually, black as she lost consciousness. The sea witch swam her to the shore where he dumped unceremoniously.

William slipped out that night. He had planned to wait until the next day, but he just felt as he was being called to the shore. A full moon highlighted the beach as he walked. It was a calm, peaceful night, until he came to someone lying on the sand. At first he thought it might be his singer, but this stranger didn't have that glorious hair. Still, he couldn't just leave them here.

Grell coughed and sputtered as she was moved about. She choked out the water she had swallowed. For a moment she couldn't figure out what was happening. Had the potion worked? Where was the sea witch? Gazing up, she found herself being carried by none other than her prince. She gave a shriek and naturally began to struggle.

"Stay still," William said, trying not to look down at the nearly naked stranger, "I'm taking you to get help."

Grell stilled even though she hadn't understood him. His voice was like heaven! Something on her twitched and she wanted to partake in whatever mating rituals humans had. She clasped onto him tightly.

He felt the hands upon him and glanced down. With a shocked sound, he dropped the odd stranger. He hadn't meant to do so, but he had just been shocked and a little...embarrassed. While he was trying to figure out to do, Ronald came running.

"Prince William! Ah, there you- holy...what is going on?" Ronald asked seeing the naked stranger. What small erection Grell had dissipated when she made contact with the hard ground. Damn that kid. He was always pulling her prince away from her. She looked up at him and glared. "Leave us alone, human!" she said in her language.

"Do you think he's trying to talk?" William asked, "I found this stranger on shore."

"Hold on, I'll fetch a guard," said Ronald and ran. Grell smiled smugly at her believed success. She looked up at William and grinned, revealing sharp teeth. She tried to stand and failed. This may be harder than she thought. With that, she supposed she should introduce herself. "Grell," she said in her language. "Princess of the merfolk in this kingdom."

The strange noises sounded like no words that William had ever heard. While waiting for Ronald to return, he glanced around and found a piece of discarded sail. Retrieving it, he wrapped it about the odd stranger.

Grell wondered curiously what he was doing with the item he picked up and wrapped around her. She knew it was something that came off a human vessel, but it was ugly and she did not want it around her so she took it off.

He retrieved it and wrapped it about again. "You can't be naked," he said firmly. He took a rope to tie it in place.

At that moment Ronald came back with a guard who was followed by another servant carrying clothing. Grell growled in her throat at the faux ginger with the black hair at the base of his neck's return. She clasped onto William's leg. "He's mine! I claim him!" Also, the man in the shiny metal was kind of scary.

William jumped and instinctively kicked before jumping back.

Grell whimpered as he made contact and abruptly left her side. Come to think of it, she may have been a little too presumptuous. She attempted once more to stand. This time the man in metal rushed to support her. Maybe he wasn't as scary as she thought if he was helping her.

The guard grabbed her roughly. "What are you doing with our prince?" he shouted, "Touching royalty if forbidden. It will be the dungeon for you!" As William watched, he was starting to realize that perhaps this person was a foreigner and didn't understand their language or customs. "I don't think he is dangerous," he said, "I think he's foreign."

Grell struggled against the guard after the rough treatment. She clawed at his leather clad arms. She bit down and eventually found an exposed bit, not covered by metal or leather. The guard drew his weapon on her.

William was in action before he even had time to think, as he pulled her away and defended her from the guard. "As I said, he's foreign and he doesn't know our ways. I don't think he's a danger. Just scared." He turned to Grell. "Will you behave?" he asked.

Blood dripped from her mouth as she looked curiously at her prince. Meanwhile Ronald was looking curiously at Grell. "Why does it look like he is wearing a bra?" he asked.

"Might be part of his culture," William said. He wiped the blood from her mouth with a handkerchief.

Her expression changed to adoration as he wiped the blood away. She still did not know his name. Maybe he misunderstood when she introduced herself. "Grell," she said, gesturing at herself.

"Grell? Is that your name?" he asked.

She nodded her head expressively then her face bunched up funnily and she sneezed. "Achoo!" Her hands flew over her nose and her cheeks turned red. What was that? Her body was doing weird things in front of her intended and she didn't like it.

"Bless you," William said before turning to the guard. "This is my guest and will be treated as such."

"Yes sir," the guard responded. Ronald was thinking about how their royal majesties would not be pleased. Grell was led back to the castle with great effort as she was new to walking was very painful. She was taken shown a room and a bath. The servants had a time giving her a bath as she did not understand what the were trying to do though she did have fun playing in the water. Clothes were brought to her and while she was glad to be rid of the tattered sail, she was not thrilled with what she was given. Plain, simple clothes for a man, when she really wanted one of those nice dresses she had seen the women in. However, she had to put up with them for now as they were insistent she wear them.

Now that his guest was properly clothed, William insisted on a fine meal being made despite the late hour. He wanted his guest to be fed well before trying to communicate.

They next led her to the dining hall. Grell's servants always brought her family meals when they were hungry. Except Grell. She preferred to get hunt her own food. She watched William sit down at the table and followed suit. She watched him eagerly as they were brought trays of food.

"I hope you like it," Will said. Despite his guest's plain appearance, he liked the curiosity and found something endearing.

The dish was a large round thing with fish heads sticking out of it. "Stargazy pie," a cook said. Grell did eat fish, but never in this manner before. They were always alive when she got them. She was served a slice and she picked up a piece of it with her fingers as a servant filled her glass with wine.

"I hope you like it," William said as he tried to be a good host.

She stuck the piece in her mouth, noting the looks of those around her as she did, not sure what she was doing wrong. The food WAS different and while she would have preferred her fish raw, this wasn't too bad. She watched William intently, seeing him pick up the tiny trident like thing next to his plate. She had seen many of them on the bottom of the ocean, but never knew their purpose till now. She looked to her own food and picked up her tiny trident and copied William. Humans were weird...but she was loving it.

It appeared that he had never used a fork before, so this was almost cute. William got out of his chair and walked over to the newcomer. He picked up a fork and said carefully. "Fork."

"Fuck?" she said, trying to copy the sounds with her mouth.

William almost fell out of his chair. "Not quite," he managed. "Ffffoooorrrkkk."

She looked at William with a smile, confident she had said it correctly.

"Ffffuuuuuuuuuck," she imitated, adding on a giggle at the end. "Nhin~" Hopefully she could learn his language soon so she could converse better with him.

"Maybe we should try a new word," William sighed. He remembered earlier on the beach. "Grell," he said, touching his guest's shoulder. "William," he added touching his own chest.

Grell's smile widened. Willy-yam. Such an interesting name. It fit him perfectly. Even if she didn't know what it meant. "Willy-yam."

Ronald, who stood off the side, could no longer hide his laughter. It was too funny and he let out a soft snicker.

"Close enough," he said, "At least we know you can learn to speak." He shook his head. "Honestly," he mumbled, "What were you doing on that beach."

She simply cocked her head to the side and looked at him curiously. "BeecH?" she sounded out, placing a lot of emphasis on the 'ch'.

Ronald snickered again. This time Grell definitely heard him. She shot him a sharp look before saying to Willy-yam, not caring if he understood, "Your friend over there is acting very rude to a lady, let alone a princess."

There were words in the strange tongue, but William had no way of understanding. "We'll teach you to speak in no time," he said, "but now we should all get some rest. If you're done eating, I'll show you to your chambers for the night."

They found her a room, Grell stood looking around at everything in wonderment as she was brought sleepwear. She had to change coverings again?! These humans.

Servants helped with the disrobing procedure while William kept his back turned. Once finished, they left the room and William walked over. "Good night," he said.

"Good night?" she repeated. Those words were pretty easy, but did not know what they meant, other than that good was a positive thing. She was so happy as her dreams were happening that she flung her arms around William in a crushing hug. "Good, Willy-yam."

He liked the feel of the hug and didn't pull away immediately. He should have since he knew it might give the wrong impression, but his hug felt right. He wasn't attracted to this person in the least, but still...

Now that they were acquainted, Willy-yam, or Will, as she decided she would call him, would be more open to mating. Though, she wasn't sure how she would perform it on land, she supposed she would have to improvise bits of it if it came to it. Step one, allure your intended with a dance. Grell moved away from Will and began to sway her hips as she moved about, hoping she was making herself as appealing as possible as she could without her lovely red hair.

"What are you doing?" William asked. He was confused and took a few steps back.

She looked at him over her shoulder and fluttered her lashes at him. He didn't look pleased, better move on to step two. Divest oneself of any coverings. She did

Except for her bellybutton ring, a red seashell, she took off every other item that covered her body.

Surprised, he took several steps back only to trip over a stool; falling flat on the floor.

Grell gasped and stopped dancing. She rushed over to William and knelt beside him. "Are you okay, darling?" she asked, her arousal on display for anyone to see.

"What are you doing?" he demanded as his eyes drifted downward. Despite himself, he could feel his own interest rise.

He seemed all right. He was in a good position to continue, so she did. She pressed herself against him, nuzzling her nose to the crook of his neck. From her throat she began to make purring and chirping noises.

What was this William wondered. Why was he reacting this way? He should run, but he was enjoying this. He ran his fingers though the long, brown hair.

"Will," she said softly and started removing his coverings.

It suddenly occurred to him what he was doing. Somehow this person had got into his head, and he jumped up quickly. "What are you?" he demanded.

She looked up at him from her position on the floor. Words she knew! However, she was not sure what Will meant. "Grell," she replied.

"Stay away," William demanded, "or I will have you arrested." With those words, he ran from the room as he fought to straighten out his thoughts. He had never acted like that before. This was not his mysterious songstress.

He left. She stared at the door pouting. He left. Did he not find her appealing? He wouldn't be the first, but...she dropped her gaze. She was certain she had done everything right. Were human mating rituals so different that he didn't understand what she was doing? Perhaps. Perhaps she simply needed to try his people's way of mating. She should learn to speak better. She did have a week after all. Getting up from the floor, she crawled into the soft thing humans used for sleeping and curled into a ball.

After resting a bit, William called for Ronald. He had decided that the guest must be escorted out of the castle in the morning and to be forbidden from ever entering again. He thought that was the end of it, but during the night he dreamed. He saw his songstress and was chasing after her. When he finally caught her, and kissed her, it turned into the stranger.

The morning brought along with it an ambassador from a neighboring kingdom. The ruler's right hand man and adviser. To some he was known as 'Black', to most it was 'Sebastian Michaelis', though it was doubted this was his real name. Alas he was at the breakfast table when William arrived to the dining hall.

William hated Black with a passion, but he couldn't simply avoid him either. He simply looked at the man with hatred. "I think I lost my appetite," he said just as the stranger stumbled into the room.

Grell had planned on staying in her room that morning, but had decided it would be rude to her beloved to not at least go to the table. Dressed in those ugly clothes again, she entered the room. "Good, Will," she greeted demurely, keeping her distance. She looked around the room and noticed the newcomer and notice she did. Oh, he was just as gorgeous as Will, but had a darker air about him. She approached him eagerly. "Hello," she said, getting close.

Sebastian nodded towards this strange man and smiled darkly. It seemed strange for William to have a guest, so perhaps there was something more. This could be something he could use. "Good morning," he greeted warmly.

Last night Will had said 'good night'. This man said 'good morning'. Ah! Times of day and forms of greeting, that's what it was. She smiled at the black man. "Good morning!" she said happily. She looked at Will. "Good morning!"

Sebastian smiled at the man's eagerness. "It is a good morning," he said, as he stepped closer, "And how are you?"

"Grell!" she answered. They were very close to one another now. He smelled very good.

This one was nervous and kept glancing back at William. He wouldn't have guessed a plain fellow like this would have been the Prince's type, but that worked to his favor. "Your name is Grell," he said, "I am Sebastian."

"Sebas...Bassy!" If her prince was not interested in her, perhaps this stranger would be. It was good to keep possibilities open in case Will didn't respond to her advances. Though she really only wanted Will. To test it, she fluttered her lashes at Bassy.

He could tell Grell was interested, so Sebastian held out his arm. "Perhaps you would like a walk on the beach."

Grell grinned and took his arm. She looked at William. "Beach?"

William stepped forward. "I won't let you do this," he said to William, "Grell doesn't know what you are saying."

Sebastian feigned innocence. "Whatever do you mean? What am I supposed to be doing? Besides, I can teach this creature all the words he needs to know."

"Perhaps," William added, "We should let him decide." He looked down at Grell. "Would you like to walk on the beach with me?"

Grell held out her arm for William while still holding onto Bassy. "Walk beach?"

"No Grell," William said, "And you should stay here."

No. She knew that word. She also knew what it meant. Fine, Will didn't have to come wherever Bassy was taking her. She turned her nose up in the air and looked away. "Bassy."

"Look like your friend made his choice," Sebastian gloated as he turned to walk away.

They walked along the shore for a long while. She learned many new words and their meanings from Bassy, though he did seem to grow a little agitated from her constant questions.

When they returned, Bassy took care of the business he had with the king and queen then took his leave with promise to return soon. Grell, meanwhile, wandered about the castle as William was busy. She came across a seemingly unused room. Inside a wardrobe were several dresses, much to her delight. She immediately changed. Lunch was soon so she hurried down to the dining hall where William and his parents awaited her, curious about their son's guest.

William had thought the stranger had left by now since he had told Ronald he should be gone after breakfast, but it appeared everyone had forgotten when he saw him run into the room wearing a dress. William jumped to his feet. "What are you doing?" he managed.

"Hello, Will," she greeted. She noticed the two other royals and bowed. "Bassy learned me good. Good, yes?"

"But you were supposed to have left," William said.

She looked dumbfounded. "Left?"

"Go! Leave! Be somewhere else!" he shouted.

She started at his sudden anger. "Stay, Will," she begged, tears coming to her eyes.

"William?" his mother spoke, a cold edge to her voice. "I thought this person was your guest."

"He was," William said, "but...he doesn't know our ways or traditions."

"He?" questioned the king. "Why is he in a dress? Good lord, I thought he was a woman," he spoke to his wife. "Willy-yam, stay," Grell pleaded again, approaching him tentatively.

"As I said, he doesn't understand our customs," William explained as he stepped away. A part of him wanted to protect Grell, but he was afraid...of something.

Grell rushed to William and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Will," she cried. She didn't want to be Undertaker's prisoner for the rest of her life. She wanted to be William's mate.

Although he stepped back, William could see that Grell was scared. "He could stay for a bit longer," he conceded, "but he does need to be taught."

"Bassy teach me lots today," she smiled, relieved she had convinced him to let her stay.

"What is your name?" the queen asked. "Grell," she answered. "Grell," the queen echoed. "Where are you from, Grell?" Grell said the name of her kingdom. "I've never heard of it. What about you, dear?" she asked her husband who responded he did not. "Where is this place?" she asked Grell. "Ocean," Grell answered. "Across the ocean? How on earth did you wind up here? Washed up on the shore, if I am not mistaken."

"I found him on shore," William clarified. Just as he spoke, there was a clasp on thunder as a horrible storm washed in, but this wasn't a normal storm.

The queen invited Grell to sit and eat with them, which she obliged happily, taking a seat next to Will. "Will like?" she asked, gesturing at her dress.

"It's not appropriate William mumbled. "Why did you change?"

"Pretty. Like better. Good?"

William shook his head as he searched for the right word. "Different," he mumbled. Suddenly a guard ran into the room. "We've found and old man outside and he looks near death." Another guard escorted the man in, and it was clear it was the creature known as Undertaker.

"You!" Grell said in her language. "I still have lots of time. What are you doing here?!"

Undertaker only hung limply and pretended to cough, but the sound was familiar. "Fu...fu...fu."

Grell scampered behind William and pointed at Undertaker. "Bad! No! Leave make! Somewhere else!" she started shouting in broken English.

"We can turn away the injured," William said, although he was confused by the reaction. "Summon the palace physician," he instructed the guards.

The old man was carried away, and William hoped Grell would calm down.

Grell clung to William. "Make leave," Grell begged. Her voice was soft as she leaned her head against his back. "Grell stay with Willy-yam."

"Perhaps it would be best if we return to our rooms after eating," William said, not pushing Grell away, "This storm sounds terrible." There was a general agreement, except for Grell, and most of them ate in silence for the remainder of the meal.

Grell was escorted to her room where she wandered around uselessly. It was lonely here. She wished she could be with William. To make matters worse, the sea witch was here. Surely his intended purpose was to interfere and make her fail. She opened the doors tro her balcony and sat in the doorway, looking out across the land and sea. She began to sing mournfully. A sad song.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Grell silenced her song and went to answer the door.

Undertaker stood there in the shadows with a mad smile on his face. Before she could stop him, he swept into the room. "Good evening, my dear," he said in their language.

"What do you want? Why are you here? We had a deal."

"Oh I don't want anything from you...for now," he answered, "I was just bored and looking for some laughs." He walked around the room. "Nice place," he commented, "Too bad you won't be here long."

"Will and I are going to get married and live happily ever after. I am not going to become one of your living dolls."

"If I remember correctly," Undertaker answered, "I only gave you legs for a week. There were no conditions about you were to keep them."

"Of course I wanted to keep them. What will it take for me to keep them?"

"Interesting question," he mused, "Well, I suppose for starters you must get this prince to fall in love with you."

"Idiot, what do you think I have been doing?"

"Secondly, he must be willing to give up his kingdom for you," Undertaker added.

"That's absurd. He's not the one bargaining. Why should he give up his kingdom?"

"Or..." Undertaker offered, "You can give me a set of legs to make up for the ones you would keep if I don't take you. Those are your options. You must get this prince to love you and he must be willing to give up his kingdom or I must be given someone's legs."

"What are you talking about? Giving you someone's legs. Do you mean cut them off somebody and give them to you?"

"Perhaps..." he replied mysteriously.

"Well, I don't like either of these choices. Isn't you owning me should I fail good enough? You can do whatever you want with me."

"Then try and win his love," Undertaker said, "And we'll see if that's enough." With his trademark laugh, he left the room.

Grell frowned and plopped onto her bed. She simply must find a way to make William fall in love with her. Bassy was also now no longer an option as he had been specific. All of her advances seemed to drive him away. Did these humans also not like the unnaturally born female. She reviewed their interactions over their past time together and realized that Will must not realize she is a woman. Grell retrieved her headdress from the nightstand. From a hidden pocket, she took her lip rouge. She took some on her fingers and rubbed it on her lips. Now to find Will. She left the room to search for him.

William was alone in his room. Despite it being early, he had fallen asleep and was dreaming of his songstress again.

Through much exploration and slipping past guards, she eventually found William's room. Tiptoeing up to him, as it appeared he was asleep, she quelled an urge to coo over how handsome he looked while asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, she lay down on the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Softly, she began to sing a lullaby into his ear.

In his dreams, he heard the sound of the song and felt her close to him. He opened his eyes, and saw that someone was lying in bed with him. "It's you," he said. He couldn't see any details of the person, but he heard that voice. "Please sing to me."

Grell happily continued. She sang many of her favorites. She almost wished it would never end. It was so nice.

William knew that it was wrong to act forward, but he finally had the girl of his dreams in his arms. This might never happen again. As she sang, he leaned closer and kissed her gently near her mouth.

Grell eagerly accepted and returned the kiss.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking of you," William admitted, and he kissed her more deeply as his hands stroked her arms.

Grell purred and chirped softly. What little she understood of that statement, it sounded as if he truly like her.

The sounds were unusual, but Will only moved closer as he began to kiss her neck. He moved partly on top of her, but then he felt her arousal. He awoke fully with a start as he realized who was in his bed.

"Will, good," she keened, moving to kiss his neck.

"Stop," he said, but he didn't push away. This was wrong, but it felt good. Just like before, he felt a bit overwhelmed and reluctant to move away.

"Will no like? No like Grell? Grell like Will big."

William struggled with his feelings when something occurred to him. "Were you singing, Grell?" he asked.

"Singing?" she questioned, unsure of this word.

"Singing," William repeated, "Like this." He opened his mouth to sing quietly.

She smiled adoringly. The sound of him singing was enjoyable to her. "More," she requested.

"I'll sing if you do," he said.

"Kiss," she said in her language and puckered her lips.

"No," he said, as he rolled off the bed. A part of him still thought that Grell was somehow his songstress, although that made no sense. He had just wanted to know for sure, although it didn't really matter. He was fated to marry a princess after all rather than rolling around in his bed with a stranger. "You should go," he said.

Grell's shoulders slumped forward. "Will, mean," she muttered.

"I'm not mean," he said, "What you seem to want just can't happen."

"Why?" she asked. "Grell not pretty to Will?"

He was flustered. "That's not the issue," he said, "Don't you understand? Even if this was right, we could never be together."

"Why?"

"You are not a princess," he said, "I don't even know where you're from."\

"But I am a princess," she said. "Princess of Lanikai"

"You can't be a princess," he countered.

"Why? Why can't Grell?"

"You just can't," William replied, "And my parents would never approve. Besides, a princess wouldn't wind up on the beach."

"Grell did. Man here Grell want leave put Grell there."

"What man?" William asked, "Show me?"

"At lunch during storm."

He tried to remember. "Are you talking about the stranger? What did he do?"

Grell look down at the covers and muttered. "Not important." She looked up at William. "He want keep Grell…Will have princess?" Grell asked suddenly. Perhaps he already having a love was the reason he refused her.

"I don't," he said, "That's the problem. I'm expected to have one, but I don't." He sighed loudly. "But you wouldn't want to hear about that."

"Grell spected to mate with prince. No prince want Grell," she said sadly. "Grell different."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "You're 'spected to do what?"

"Mate or whatever Will's people call it."

"But...a prince?" he repeated, "Are you using the right word?"

"Grell like Will. Grell family not like Will. Will different."

"How?"

"Not like Grell," she replied, trying to explain in words she knew without betraying her kind. "Grell changed so Will like her. Grell like Will now. Tell Grell Will story."

"My story?" William asked.

"Why Will have no princess?"

William moved away from the door and sat down on the bed. "I have no real interest in marrying anyone, and none of them have much of an interest in me. I'm boring, stiff, and not particularly handsome. Still, I will marry. My father will choose a bride for me."

Grell shook her head vehemently. "Will pretty. Grell like Will. Grell princess, Will marry Grell."

"But you're not a princess," William said, "At least, not according to our customs." He almost laughed. "Perhaps we could go back to your kingdom and then we could marry."

"Grell princess!" she insisted, pointing at her headdress. "But Will does like Grell?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know you yet," he replied.

She looked down sadly. "Will can't come to Grell's home. Grell can't go home either. Grell doesn't want to go home."

"Why not?" he asked, "Did you have a problem with your family?"

Grell shook her head. "Grell left. Want to be with Will."

He looked at Grell curiously. "You make it sound like you left just for me," he said.

"Grell like Will's people. Wanted to be with them. Saw Will. Like Will lots."

He stood up and walked closer. "I really don't understand," he said, "but I think I'm glad to have someone here to talk to." He held out his hand. "Come with me," he said, let me show you something.

Grell eagerly took his hand and latched onto his arm. She leaned her head against his arm with a smile.

Carefully he led her down the long hall toward a back staircase, but he didn't take the stairs. Instead, he opened up a hidden doorway that led to a secret passage. Spiraling stairs led up higher and higher until they reached a trap door. He was a gentleman and helped her through the door so they were standing on the flat roof of a tower. They could see in all directions; even the parting storm.

Grell looked in awe at all she could see. So much dry land. She looked at Will with love in her eyes. "Pretty."

"It is," he agreed, "This tower was part of the original castle. The rest was destroyed long before my father was born, but this tower remained. You still can only reach by a secret passage though." He sighed as he looked out at the ocean. "I just to come up here a lot as a boy and just imagined sailing that ocean and get far away from here. I've long since given up on that dream, but this is still my favorite spot."

"Grell favorite spot too." She placed her hand on his chest and looked him in the eye. "Will keep dream."

"There's no use to dream," William said as he stepped back, "I have responsibilities. It was just the wish of a foolish child. What about you? How were you able to leave?"

"Just left."

"Isn't anyone going to miss you?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Lots of princesses. One use. Mate with prince of other kingdom. No one want Grell. Grell different."

"Why would anyone not want you?" he asked, "You seem interesting...even attractive." He was surprised that he had admitted this, but Grell was attractive even with the plain hair.

"Attractive?"

"Pretty," he clarified.

Her cheeks reddened and she smiled shyly. Even without her red hair he thought she was pretty. Though, she still wishes she had her red hair. They stayed up there for some while and spent much time up there together as the week passed. Her time was running out. The king had decided to hold a ball. Many were invited, Grell was not. In fact the king and queen were pressing Will to send her on her way as they felt Will was neglecting his duties because of her. She instead watched the festivities from afar, wishing she could join in and dance with William. The party came it's height and the king declared he had an announcement to make.

William stood nearby as he awaited his father's words, but he did so with dread. He hadn't been able to shake the feeling something bad was about to happen. "As you know," began the king, "our son William has been seeking a bride. As of now, I am happy to announce his engagement to the lovely Isabella." As he spoke a beautiful redhead stepped forward and smiled brightly. Before William could make sense of things, she turned to the crowd, where she began to sing.

Grell's heart was shattered. She had failed. Undertaker came up behind her and whispered in her ear. "Oh, what is it, my dear?" he asked as he wiped away a tear with his long black nails. "Has the prince given his heart to someone else?" He placed his arm around her waist. "Shall we?" he asked, not caring for her answer as he led her away from the party, from William.

Grell was led numbly to the sea, her feet on autopilot. There was still a few hours before her contract was up, but what was the point? After all the progress she thought she had made with Will, she never stood a chance, it seemed. She shivered as her toes touched the waters rolling onto the shore, but not because it was cold. Pain began to sear her body the deeper they waded and she resisted the urge to cry as her beautiful legs turned into a tail once more.

William had left the part early. While his proposed fiance was basically his dream girl, he knew he didn't love her. He couldn't love her. His heart was set on someone else. He ran outside just in time to see Grell disappear beneath a wave. Not caring that he couldn't swim, he jumped in.

Grell's hair was changed back to its beloved red color as she was pulled beneath the water. She felt movement behind her and looked to see William struggling to reach them. She squirmed to free herself from Undertaker's grasp.

William tried to scream, but he only felt his lungs feel with the salty water. He began to choke as he realized the truth. Grell had been the one he loved all along. Now he was about to lose her forever.

Her tail collided with the sea witch's face, allowing her to free herself and swim to William. It was clear he could not swim as he flailed about. Her arms wrapped around him under his arms as she pulled him to the surface and then the shore. She pulled him as far up onto the sand as she could. She trilled and made noises in her throat as she fretted over him, trying to make sure he was okay and asking him that several times in her language. Any second, Undertaker was going to come out of the water and drag her back under.

He managed to cough up the water as he looked up at Grell with watery eyes. "I see now," he whispered, "I only wish I had known sooner. I'm so sorry, Grell. I loved you and now I'm going to lose you."

"Loved?" she asked unfamiliar with the English word.

"I care for you, Grell," he said, "deeply. I only wanted to be with you." He took her hand and put on his chest.

She still didn't quite understand. "Will like Grell lots? Like Grell like Will?" she asked for clarification.

"Like Grell lots," he replied.

She turned to see Undertaker rising from the water. She turned back to Will desperately. "Will leave kingdom for Grell?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Grell left for Will. Will leave for Grell?"

He was still confused. "I would leave it all behind for you," he finally said, "but why do you ask?"

Grell didn't answer, she just crashed her lips against Will's. Undertaker smiled at them. "You win this time, little mermaid," he said as he sank beneath the waters. Grell watched him go. With relief and happiness, she turned back to William. Now there was just one problem.

"Grell," William asked, "I'm happy to have you back, but we can't be together now. I can't swim and you can't live on land." He pointed to her tail.

"Grell learn Will to swim good," answered.

"I don't feel like learning to swim now," he said, "Grell, did you know why I wasn't very surprised to find you were a mermaid?"

She shook her head no.

"I told you about the tower," he said, "and I started going up there when I was a child. I loved to look down at the ocean. One day, I saw someone with bright red hair swimming around some rocks. I thought it was just a random villager, until I saw her dive under water. I knew that I had seen a mermaid, but my parents only laughed at me. They told me not to get lost in fantasy." He sighed softly as he touched her cheek. "I still wanted to believe so I kept going up there and watching - watching for you I believe. I even took daily trips to the beach, but I had all but given up hope, until the day I heard you sing."

"Will like Grell sing?"

"Very much," he said.

She kissed him again. She looked mournfully at her tail. Will was right, they had a problem.

There was a soft thud as something landed nearby in the sand. Grell looked to find a bottle full of icky looking stuff. "You will be needing this, I suppose." Grell looked towards the sea to see Undertaker there once more. "We did, after all," he said, "have a bargain. Have fun, dearie." Grell picked up the bottle and, rather unladylike, chugged it down. Ugh! It was even more awful than the first time. Having just gone through a painful transformation, this one was more than she could take. She cried in pain and collapsed on top of Will, barely conscious.

"What's wrong?" he cried as he held her. She twisted in pain.

Her tail had separated and become a pair of legs once more. This time, her red hair stayed. Her chest heaved with exertion.

He was amazed. "What happened?" he asked.

He hadn't really expected her to answer, but he scooped her up to carry her back to the castle.

Her arms wrapped around his neck. The pain had subsided and she was regaining consciousness. As William carried her, Ronald came running up in search of him. "Prince, is everything all right? Ah, another one?" he asked as Grell's hair obscured her features.

"No," William said, "the only one."

"But..." he started to rebut, however he thought better of it. "Shall I go find him some dry clothes, sir?" he asked, noting the soggy dress she was wearing.

"That would be nice," William said, "Please bring a nice dress."

"Right," he said and started to take off but stopped dead and looked at him. "A DRESS, my lord?"

"A dress," William repeated, "We will be in my room."

Ronald parted from them, concerned that his prince might have lost his mind. However, orders were orders and he went off in search of a dress.

William carried Grell to his room to lay him on the bed. This was the person he had dreamed all his life, but now he was unsure what to do. His parents would never let him marry someone that wasn't a princess.

Grell opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled and giggled. Will loved her. In that case... She sat up and removed the wet dress. She skipped the dancing and instead latched onto William. She bared her teeth and bit down on his neck near the shoulder.

He pushed her away. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She was right back at William, undoing his clothing, chirping and nipping at him.

He shoved her away again. Her actions didn't make sense to him.

She pressed her arousal against him with her next assault. He was doing wonderfully. Now he just needed to subdue her.

This was the furthest they had gotten in the ritual. Maybe he wasn't certain what he was to do. She pulled away and looked submissive then pressed herself against him again.

"I shouldn't do this," he said, but he didn't push away this time. Instead, he pushed her against a wall to kiss her.

Grell moaned, parting her lips to let his tongue in. Her hands were on his pants, undoing them. They dropped to the floor. There was a clearing of a throat and then Ronald's voice saying, "I ah-um, brought the dress, Prince William." He kept his eyes to the floor, having already witnessed enough.

"Leave it," William said without moving away. He knew that Ronald would tell his father, who would be outraged, but he no longer cared. He wanted Grell. Once Ronald had left, he turned his attention, he removed the last few items of clothing so they were both fully nude.

Her heart thudded in her chest as he held her pinned to the wall. She trilled and fluttered her lashes. Turning her head, she exposed her neck for him to bite her. To mark her as his.

He began to kiss the long delicate neck when a strange impulse struck him. He big her as he had done earlier.

All manner of noises came from her throat. She gasped his name. The tip of her sexual organ was already dripping with precum.

In all reality, William had very little idea what to do next, but he did love the sounds she made. He slipped his hand down her stomach to touch her erection.

Grell moaned louder. The feel of his hand on her was the most wonderful thing she had felt before. She drew near to the area she had bit earlier and licked the wound.

He sighed softly. "Touch me, Grell," he said.

A whimper escaped her lips as his hand rubbed in just the right manner over a sensitive spot. Her hands reached up and touched his chest, feeling the strong muscles beneath the skin.

He loved the feel of her hands, but he guided them to his own arousal.

Her fingers wrapped around his girth and she began to stroke in time with his. "Will," she purred. While the stroking felt nice, how much longer did she have to wait for him to finish claiming her?

He could sense she wanted more, but he had no idea how to comply.

Grell removed her fingers from him then took his hands from her and guided him to the bed. She climbed up on it and lay down submissively, whimpering softly.

He followed her although he had little idea what to do. "Show me," he said.

Grell looked at him, unsure. "Grell never mate before."

However she did now sort of how it worked. She pointed at his dick and then at her entrance.

He had an idea what she wanted, but he wasn't sure that it was even possible. He angled her hips to try.

She could feel his head against her hole, but it wasn't going in easily and it was hurting. Was it supposed to? She couldn't remember. "Will!" she cried in pain.

He jumped back. "I don't want to do," he said, "I've never been with anyone...like you."

Grell sat up and looked at him pitifully. There had to be a way. They needed a way to slick him up. "Jelly," she said brilliantly, though not quite the word she sought, she hoped he understood.

"Jelly," like to eat, "Or...lotion!"

"L-lotion? Ocean?" she cocked her head to the side. How was the ocean going to help?

"No," he said, "You'll see." He retreated to another room.

She waited curiously while he was gone. He returned with a bottle of something. She extended her hands for it, all the more curious.

William still had little idea what he was doing, but he brought in the lotion. Grell seemed excited, so he rubbed some lotion on his fingers. He was so intent, he didn't hear anyone opening the door to his room.

"W-William?!" his mother stood looking at them in shock to see her son and his guest fully nude and fully aroused.

Will desperately tried to cover himself and Grell. "I didn't expect you, mother," he said.

"Obviously not!" she said with idignance. "You're in here fraternizing with your...guest. A man, William! You've only just been engaged."

"No!" he shouted, "You choose some woman for me I don't love. I love Grell! Besides he is more of a woman. I've never felt like this, mother."

"Tell it to your father," she replied coldly and turning her back on William as she left the room.

William knew what this mean. "We can't stay here," he said to Grell, "They'll never let us be together. Come on. Let's go." He took her hand.

"Where?" she asked as he pulled her from the bed. They couldn't exactly go to her kingdom.

"I don't know," he said and sighed loudly. "I've never been anywhere else before. Are you willing to trust me?"

She nodded vigorously. "Forever...Bassy's home!" she suggested as she pulled on some clothes.

"He'd love to turn me in immediately," William said. While still wondering what to do, Ronald came into the room.

"You better hurry," he said.

"Hurry where?" William said.

"My family is not from here. A few kingdoms over, where Lawrence Anderson is king. Our main export is spectacles. They made the pair you are wearing. You can seek asylum there."

"How do we get there?" William asked.

"My family has a horse drawn cart we can take. At least till we are out of town. I'll show you the way."

William nodded and took Grell's hand to follow Ronald. This could all be a trick, but he trusted Ronald.

Together they fled William's home in search of a new one. As they rode in the cart, Ronald asked, "You don't mind if I tag along do you? Seeing as you were my responsibility and everything."

"Of course not," William said, "You are helping us."

"Doesn't mean you want me along," he said. Grell wrapped her arms around Ronnie's neck and kissed his cheek. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. "Good Ronnie."

William narrowed his eyes. Had he misjudged Grell? Perhaps she was interested in any man. He turned away.

She released Ronald and settled beside William. Her arms snaked around his and she laid her head on his shoulder. "Will, hungry," she said.

He tried to put aside his anger. "I don't have anything to eat," he said.

She frowned at his tone. "Will lost home for Grell. Will mad? Will hate Grell now?"

He shook his head. "I just don't know what I'm doing," he said, "I left everything behind, and I don't even know how you feel about me."

"Grell said before. Lots of times. Like you lots. Big."

"I think she's trying tell say she loves ya, boss, " Ronald chimed in.

"Then why was she flirting with you?" he demanded.

"Flirting?" questioned Grell.

"Geez," said Ronald. "Are you the jealous type. Obviously she was thanking me for helping you."

William looked unsure. "That was all?"He shook his head. "I'm a fool."

Ronald kept his opinions to himself while Grell stayed glued to William. "Want Will," she said softly.

William wrapped his arm around Grell. "I can't believe I left my kingdom," he said, "I've never traveled much. But I suppose it was worth it."

Although their future was uncertain they rode off to face it together; both content with what they left behind in order to obtain some future happiness.

The end


End file.
